The End
by thatloonybookworm
Summary: A rebellion surged after the last war, and everyone is doing what they can to protect their loved ones, that being the case of Katie Bell and George Weasley. However, there is no way to avoid the unavoidable towards the end. - One Shot, KatiexGeorge, Post War


Hello! I'm back with more angsty one shots :D I had written this a while ago, though it was barely two paragraphs long. I found it today and I started editing it and well, got a bit carried away. I think I'm happy with the final result though, and I hope all you lovely readers out there enjoy it.

xx

yasmin

Disclaimer: I do not know Harry Potter

* * *

The war had been over for years, but small rebellions still advocated the pureblood ways, following the sayings of Voldemort. Attacks of former death eaters had slowly become more common and had by the time reached a point of mayhem, creating an atmosphere just as bad as the one from a few years prior.

Katie Bell paced through the corridors of her house, her two year old son in her arms. "Where's daddy?" he asked, his eyes, a perfect copy of hers, wide and slightly teary. Katie knew that they were closer; the noises could be heard on the streets. Screams, ricocheting spells... She comforted her son, cradling him in her arms and muttering a few words of reassurance, certifying him that daddy would be home anytime now while at the same time reassuring herself of the same, constantly keeping a watching eye at the streets through a crack on the curtains she had strategically thought up.

Sighing in relief when she saw a familiar tuft of ginger hair walk towards the front door, the woman practically ran towards the same, never once lightening her protective grip on her son. "George!" she exclaimed as she opened the door, a relieved yet still nervous smile on her face as little Freddie immediately stretched his arms out for his father, who immediately responded by picking him up and holding him in a grip just as protective as Katie's had been. However, her small smile quickly fell as fast as it had come up when she noticed the nervous, even terrified expression on his face, an expression she had only seen once in her life and had wished to never see it again.

Both his and her fears were confirmed when a loud boom was heard outside, a clear warning that dangerous was not only coming closer, but that it was just by the corner. "Katie, they...RUN!" George barely had time to say as an even louder noise indicated that something had been broken and that they were in. He grabbed his son tighter in one arm, grasping Katie's hand with his free one and up the starir, moving towards the highest floor where the chances of hiding would be better, or at least they would be able to stall the unavoidable for a while longer.

"I'll be right back. Take care of Freddie, okay?" he said to Katie, placing Freddie into her arms. He tried to manage a small, reassuring smile, though within it was also a goodbye. Katie let out a gasp and clung onto his arm, muttering endless pleas of no, choking back the tears she refused to shed both for his sake and her own. However, she also knew there was no way she would change his mind. "I love you" he said, looking at her for a second before instinctively dropping his head and kissing his son's forehead as the toddler tried to cling onto both his parents, mortified at the noises that became increasingly loud. "I love you both" he continued, kissing Katie's lips one final time before running down the stairs.

The booms increased for what seemed like eternities and all of a sudden, horrifying silence set and Katie's eyes filled with fresh tears as she saw a glimpse of green light and a noiseless scream escaped her lips

She held her son closer to her and finally allowed herself to cry. Muffling the sounds of her ragged cries, she held her son closer to her. He was now very still, curled up against her chest, his heartbeat as fast and hard against her chest as hers was against his little frame. Clinging onto him, onto _her _precious little bundle, she rested her face against his head lightly, feeling herself start to shiver as she kept a protective hold around him. Katie let her tears fall into the bright ginger hair of her son, the hair that was the exact match of his father's, as she rocked him in her arms, feeling the toddler curl closer to her.

Hearing a creaking from the stairs, she turned herself around to face a wall, protecting Freddie as well as she could with her own body. She could barely make out a face as she turned around to peak at the cloaked stranger. No words were uttered and the last thing she did was fully engulf her son in her arms, protecting him with all of what she had in her. "I love you" was the last thing she managed to whisper before a flash of green light lightened the room for a second. Silence ensued once more and the place fell quiet again. An air or calmness seeped through the air as the cloaked stranger diligently made their way down and out.

But this was no Harry Potter story. There was no scar, no surviving child, no hope or life left at all. And so, mother and son lay on the ground, her arms still wrapped protectively around him as both their gazes grew blank.

* * *

Reviews and critiques are welcome and appreciated, as well as recompensed with virtual cookies/cupcakes/pie/all things sweet and good and lovely because if you review you really are lovely :3


End file.
